Part of Your World
by JessieMTRFan
Summary: Jessica is having a spiritual battle while Wilbur is ignoring her and Ashley wants to kill her. So much drama!
1. So Many Thoughts

JessieMTRFan: Yay! My math grade is better!  
Jessica: Congrats.  
Wilbur: It wasn't my fault.  
Morgan: Whatever

Wilbur: JessieMTRFan does not own anything MTR related or any songs that appear in this fic.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter One: So Many Thoughts_**

Jessica was sitting on a swing underneath a big oak tree in the Robinsons' backyard, feeling the breeze on her face and listening to the trees rustling. It was peaceful and the Robinsons knew not to bother Jessica when she was out there. Jessica had been going out to the swing for a week with a lot on her mind. She had too many things on her mind that she couldn't concentrate on her inventions or her music writing. Jessica was fighting a battle she couldn't win. She couldn't win the battle on her own, her thoughts already confirmed that. The unseen enemy was winning. Plus she was running from the only One who could save her. She didn't know what to do. She wanting to stop running, but the enemy won't let her. Jessica asked Wesley about it already but didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"_Jess the enemy is trying to destroy you." Wesley said, concerned. _

"I know! What should I do?" Jessica asked. 

"_Ask Him." Wesley replied._

"_Why should I?" Jessica asked._

"_Because He is the only One who can save you from your thoughts, those thoughts are going to destroy you." Wesley answered._

"_I didn't come here to hear you preach, Wes." Jessica snapped._

"_No, but you did come here for answers and I gave it to you." Wesley said._

"_I don't need Him to save me!" Jessica yelled, getting mad._

_Wesley remained calm. "Jess, you need Jesus. He can help you and you know that. You are just too stubborn to accept that." Wesley said._

"Maybe Wesley is right. Maybe I do need Jesus and I'm too stubborn to accept the fact." Jessica thought out loud.

'_No, Jess…you don't need Him.'_

"No, I can't let the enemy win. I just can't!" Jessica cried out.

'_You can't win the battle alone. In fact you lost a long time ago.'_

"No, no, no…" Jessica whispered.

Jessica closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. The battle for her soul was just beginning. Sure it began a long time ago, but now it really started.

* * *

JessieMTRFan: I hope you liked it...I know it was short  
Jessica: Please R&R!! 


	2. Who's That Girl?

JessieMTRFan: I'm tired.  
Jessica: Well duh! You woke up at 6:30 am and its 11:42 pm...GET SOME SLEEP!!!

Wesley: Umm...Wilbur quit so I'm taking his place.  
JessieMTRFan: Ok...  
Wesley: JessieMTRFan does not own anything MTR related or the song in this chapter.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Two: Who's That Girl?_**

Jessica walked the halls at school depressed. She ignored everybody and looked tired. The battle was draining her. Wesley was continuously praying for her, as were the rest of his family and youth net. Jessica turned a corner and stopped in her tracks. Wilbur was leaning against his locker talking to some girl that was digging through her locker. Jessica plunged deeper into depression. Jessica spun around on her heel and walked quickly to her locker.

'Who is that girl?' Jessica thought.

'_Isn't it obvious? Wilbur's got a girlfriend.'_

'No, he doesn't'

'_Does too'_

'Does not'

'_Does too'_

'I don't have time for this. Leave me alone.'

'_No'_

Jessica ignored that thought and walked to math class. She was not going to talk to Wilbur at all for the rest of the day whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Later that day, Jessica was in her room with her guitar in her lap writing a new song.

_There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me _

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life

Seems like everything's the same around me  
Then I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?

I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life 

"What does he see in her?" Jessica wondered out loud.

"_Everything you don't have. Like a family and friends."_

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Jessica thought.

"_I'm not going to leave you alone. I'm your friend."_

"Friend, ha, don't make me laugh. You're no friend, you're ruining my life."

"_I'm helping you."_

"You're destroying me."

Jessica put her guitar down and ran out of her bedroom. Maybe Wesley is right. Maybe she does need God. Jessica ran out of the mansion passing Wilbur on the way out. Wilbur turned and watched her run.

* * *

JessieMTRFan: I really hope you like it!  
Morgan: R&R! 


	3. Save Me

JessieMTRFan: Last chapter of the night.  
Jessica: Good, NOW GET SOME SLEEP!!!!!

Wesley: Don't yell...anyway JessieMTRFan does not own anything MTR related or the song in this chapter.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Three: Save Me 

Jessica ran to Wesley's barn. He knew the answers. Even if she didn't want to hear them, Jessica still wanted to hear Wesley's answers. Jessica stopped just inside the barn to catch her breath.

"Wes?" Jessica called out.

"Up here!" Wesley exclaimed.

Jessica turned around and climbed the ladder that went up to the loft. When she got up there she saw a cat and some kittens.

"Aw…How cute!" Jessica exclaimed.

"They were born a few days ago, but I'm afraid this one isn't going to make it." Wesley said sadly.

"Why?" Jessica asked eyes wide.

"It's the runt of the family and the mama cat won't have anything to do with it." Wesley replied.

"That's mean!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is, I would try to help it but I have enough things to do around here." Wesley told Jessica.

"Can I take care of it?" Jessica asked.

"Aren't you busy?" Wesley asked.

"No, I don't have anything to do at all this week. Besides it will help me take my mind off of Wilbur." Jessica replied.

"What happened?" Wesley asked.

"He's ignoring me. I don't know why though." Jessica answered.

"Well…I guess you can take care of the kitten. But don't get too attached. It might not live." Wesley warned.

"Ok Wes. I won't get attached I promise." Jessica said.

Wesley handed over the small white kitten. The eyes weren't open yet, and Jessica was almost scared to hold it. Jessica held it gently in her hand and slowly climbed down the ladder. Wesley followed after Jessica reached the ground.

"Now remember it is getting colder, so you might want to keep it warm. By the way it is supposed to be cold for awhile. The warm spring-like weather is going away till April. So enjoy the last few days of spring weather." Wesley instructed.

Jessica nodded and headed home. It was unusually warm for January and her birthday was coming up. February 28th was her birthday and she was hoping for snow.

* * *

At home Jessica found a small eyedropper and brought it and a cup of warm milk upstairs to her room. There she fed the little kitten until it didn't want anymore. She held it in her arms for awhile then set it down in a small basket lined with a soft blanket. Then she put the basket on her nightstand next to her bed. She didn't want anything happening to the poor kitten while she was asleep.

* * *

Three weeks later and the little kitten's eyes were opened. It kept getting out of the basket and wander around Jessica's room. Jessica was doing her homework when she heard the kitten softly meow. She turned around and saw the kitten inside the litter box but was stuck in the sand. Jessica got up and helped the kitten out.

"You sure are a handful, aren't you girl?" Jessica asked giggling.

The kitten replied with a meow and Jessica giggled. It was so much fun having a kitten around! Jessica was happy and her mind was on the kitten and not on Wilbur or that little voice that won't leave her alone. In fact, she hasn't heard it in awhile and she was hoping it stays silent.

Jessica sighed. The kitten was living longer than expected and she was glad. But something was bothering her. She just didn't know what. Then Jessica got an idea. She stood up from where she was kneeling and went to her closet. She took out a warm light blue trench coat; she bought while shopping with Franny. Jessica put the coat on and then put on matching blue gloves. She brought out a dark blue scarf and gently picked up the kitten and wrapped it in the scarf. Jessica then headed downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Morgan asked.

"To Wesley's house." Jessica replied over her shoulder.

"Have fun!" Morgan called out.

Jessica chuckled to herself as she walked out the door and into the snow. As she walked towards the ranch Jessica listened to all of the sounds. The crunch of the snow underneath her boots, the winter birds chirping and horse neighing, it was very peaceful.

* * *

"Wes!" Jessica called.

Wesley came out of one of the horse stalls and walked toward Jessica.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Look at the kitten! She's doing so well. Do you think I could name her now?" Jessica asked.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Wesley asked.

"Cyan, it's a wonderful name!" Jessica exclaimed.

"It's another shade of blue. You have an awkward obsession of the color blue." Wesley stated.

"So? I like the color blue. It goes with my hair." Jessica said.

"Yeah ok…So how does it feel now that you know you gave that kitten a second chance at living?" Wesley asked.

"What?" Jessica asked confused.

"What I mean is…how do you feel know that you know Cyan has a second chance at living?" Wesley said.

"I feel good, like I accomplished something." Jessica replied.

Wesley smiled and nodded, "Well that's what I will feel like once you get your second chance."

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked.

"What I mean is that you too can get a second chance at living. You accept Jesus and you get your second chance and if you don't then you continue to live like you are living now." Wesley explained.

"So, my life might get worse?" Jessica asked.

"I didn't say it would, but what I know is that you will have an empty gap in your heart until you finally stop running away from God." Wesley answered.

"I do feel that gap." Jessica said sitting down on a bench.

"_Don't listen to his lies!"_

'Quiet…I want to hear this.' Jessica thought.

"God will make sure that voice in your head leaves you alone. In fact that voices name is Satan and he is trying to destroy your life. But I'm here to show you the way to Life." Wesley said.

"I want the voice to go away…and I want the gap in my life to be filled. I want a second chance at living." Jessica whispered hoarsely.

Jessica held Cyan a little tighter. And tears started to fall. Wesley hugged Jessica gently.

"Then stop running." Wesley simply said. "Ask for forgiveness."

"God, please forgive me for running from You. My life seems to get worse the further I go. Please forgive me of all of my sins and give me new life. I thank You for dying on the cross for my sins and thank You for what you are going to do in my life, Amen." Jessica prayed.

Wesley lifted his head and smiled, "Welcome to the family little sis."

"Thanks…I feel better knowing that Jesus is in my life." Jessica said.

"I knew this day was coming so I am prepared. Come inside and meet the rest of your family." Wesley said warmly.

"Welcome to the family!!!" exclaimed Penny.

"Thanks Aunt Penny." Jessica said hugging the woman.

"I'm glad you are part of the family, Jessica. Come anytime you like. Our house is your house." Uncle Andy said.

Wesley came in and gave Jessica a small package. "Don't open till you get back to the Robinsons."

"I won't." Jessica chuckled.

The two hugged and then Jessica picked up Cyan, who was roaming around the living room.

"See you later!" Jessica said.

* * *

When Jessica was alone in her room she opened the package from Wesley. Inside was a small blue Bible and on the bottom right hand corner was Jessica's name. Inside the Bible, Wesley had wrote,

_Dear Jessica,_

_Welcome to the family! It will be great to have a little sister to look after. I hope you read this Bible everyday and grow stronger in the Lord. Remember if you have any questions just ask me, Aunt Penny, or Uncle Andy._

_Love you,_

_Wes_

"How sweet." Jessica thought.

Along with the Bible was a matching journal where Jessica could write her thoughts about Scripture verses. There was also a small dark blue diary which she could use as a prayer journal. Then last in the package was a Bible reading plan with an invite to a weekly cell group for 6th through 9th grade girls.

"Hmm…this Friday, maybe Wes could take me." Jessica thought.

Cyan meowed at the door. Jessica looked up and saw Franny standing there smiling.

"How are you doing today?" Franny asked.

"I'm doing a lot better than this morning." Jessica replied.

"Good, because I have something for you." Franny said.

"What is it?" Jessica asked as Franny handed her another package.

"A little early birthday present." Franny replied.

Jessica opened the small package as soon as Franny left the room. It was a delicate sliver chain with a silver cross. Jessica put the necklace around her neck. It hung just below her choker from Wilbur. Then Jessica turned back to her Bible reading plan and Bible. She looked at the plan and turned to the book of Matthew. She read for an hour and then wrote in her journal and diary.

* * *

After dinner Jessica was writing a new song.

_Looking a lot like I just got trampled on  
Feeling a lot like I just can't get up off the ground  
No, I can't get up  
I was worrying about how this thing would turn out  
Wondering how I could make everything go down my way  
It's gotta be that way _

Funny how you try to hold so tight  
The more it slips away  
The closer that you look its all a blur  
I need a new today  
Won't you

Save me  
From the selfishness that keeps me far from you  
Hold me  
'til I know I hear You say  
You're not looking for perfection  
Just a willingness is fine  
You will always have my attention  
You just wanna hear me say  
Save me

How did I get here stuck in the middle  
I wanna do right  
But its easier to think about only me  
It could only be  
Can I wake up from this life that I'm living  
Tell me again that it's all forgiven  
What You see in me

Funny how you try to hold so tight  
The more it slips away  
The closer that you look  
It's all a blur  
I need a new today  
Won't you

Save me  
From the selfishness that keeps me far from you  
Hold me  
'til I know I hear You say  
You're not looking for perfection  
Just a willingness is fine  
You will always have my attention  
You just wanna hear me say  
Save me

Funny how you try to hold so tight  
The more it slips away  
The closer that you look  
Its all a blur  
I think I need a new today  
Won't you 

_Save me  
From the selfishness that keeps me far from you  
Hold me  
'til I know I hear You say  
You're not looking for perfection  
Just a willingness is fine  
You will always have my attention  
You just wanna hear me say  
Save me_

_

* * *

_

JessieMTRFan: Goodnight  
Jessica: R&R!!!


	4. Goodbye

JessieMTRFan: I hope you like it!! I think it is going better than my first try.  
Jessica: Good job!

Wesley: JessieMTRFan does not own MTR or anything related to it. She also does not own the song.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Four: Goodbye _**

Jessica was walking down the school hallway to her locker when she met up with Morgan.

"Hey, Candy." Jessica greeted.

"Hey, Blondie." Morgan said cheerfully.

"So what are you up to?" Jessica asked.

"Uh…nothing." Morgan said nervously.

"Right…what are you really up to?" Jessica asked suspiciously.

"Ok, ok…I'm about to prank Wilbur." Morgan answered.

"Why?" Jessica asked.

"Because he's been ignoring you for like three weeks." Morgan replied.

"Well…I really don't mind anymore…I mean I miss him but I think it is time to say goodbye." Jessica said.

"What!?! Why?" Morgan asked shocked.

"Well it's kind of complicated." Jessica replied.

"Oh…you mean because he's not Christian?" Morgan asked.

"No…it's because he keeps on breaking his promises to me." Jessica said.

"By the way…welcome to the family." Morgan said.

"What?" Jessica asked confused.

"Well…Wesley talked to me a month ago and I became a Christian. He gave me a pink Bible and every thing." Morgan said.

"Cool…now about that prank…what exactly are you going to do?" Jessica asked.

"Well…"

* * *

Wilbur walked to his locker not knowing what was going to happen if he opened it. Jessica and Morgan planted a small stink bomb and a water gun that squirts every time he opens the locker. Wilbur opened his locker and got squirted with water a few seconds later the stink bomb went off. Everyone around him sniffed the air and smelled flowers. A note fell out of Wilbur's locker and he picked it up and stuffed it into his pocket. Then he closed his locker and went to his next class acting like nothing happened. Wilbur smelled kind of like flowers. Nearby Jessica and Morgan were giggling.

* * *

Later that day Wilbur sat in his room doing his homework when he remembered the note in his pocket. He took it out and read it.

_Once upon a time,  
__Something  
__Happened to me,  
__It was the sweetest,  
__Thing that ever,  
__Could be,  
__A fantasy, a dream  
__Come true,  
__It was the day  
__That I met you _

_All I wanted was one guy to show me that they were not all the same. _

_Three lessons I've learned. _

_Lesson #1: You don't always get a happily ever after  
__Lesson #2: The hardest thing about walking away from you, is knowing that you won't run after me.  
__Lesson #3: God can put your broken heart back together again and never break it. _

_This note wasn't written to make sense. It was written to tell you I'm through. _

Wilbur read the note again and again. He couldn't believe what it said and he didn't know who wrote it. He recognized the hand writing but couldn't figure out who wrote it.

* * *

Jessica was in her room with tears running down her face. She didn't want to write that note, but it was the only way to find out if he really truly was her best friend. She grabbed her guitar and started singing whatever was on her heart.

_I'm better off  
Just pretending like I never really knew you  
I gotta stop  
Holding hands with a memory I'm feeling _

I gotta say  
Something's different about the way I see you lately  
You feel the same  
I can see it in your eyes our thing is changing

The blame won't fall  
On either side

Can you feel it breaking into pieces underneath  
Someone's gotta say it  
It might as well be me  
Goodbye, it wasn't right this time  
Goodbye

I should've known  
There was always something that we were missing  
I'm letting go of this  
Even though it's hard I know it's the best thing

Good intentions fall  
And there's nowhere to hide

Can you feel it breaking into pieces underneath  
Someone's gotta say it  
It might as well be me  
Goodbye, it wasn't right this time  
Goodbye 

_I don't wanna tell you what I have to say  
We don't have to be sorry  
It just worked out this way  
I don't want to, but I have to, I don't want to _

_I don't want to, but I have to, I don't want to _

_I don't want to, but I have to, I don't want to_

_Can you feel it breaking into pieces underneath  
Someone's gotta say it  
It might as well be me  
Goodbye, it wasn't right this time  
Goodbye _

Jessica put down her guitar and wrote in her prayer journal. This was the hardest thing she had ever done and she needed God's help.

* * *

JessieMTRFan: I hope that wasn't too short.  
Wesley: R&R!! 


	5. Breakthrough

JessieMTRFan: Well...I hope this wasn't too short. I wrote it last night.  
Jessica: While you were supposed to be sleeping.  
JessieMTRFan: So?

Welsey: JessieMTRFan does not own MTR or the song in the story.**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Five: Breakthrough_**

"God, I need help today. I really need Your help." Jessica whispered.

Jessica walked up the school steps and into the building. Today was the day that she learns that girl's name. Jessica walked up to her locker and opened it up. Inside was a note sitting on her math book. She picked it up and read it.

_Her name is Karen Whittaker, if you're wondering._

Jessica looked over her shoulder and saw Wilbur staring at her. She slammed her locker shut and went to class without looking back.

* * *

Wesley was in his math class silently praying for Jessica. She needed more self-control and she needed to let go of all the hurt. She also needed to talk to Wilbur, but both of them are too stubborn to talk to each other. He was going to have to talk to Wilbur. The school bell rang and it was time for lunch. Wesley got up from his seat and headed for Wilbur's locker.

* * *

"Hey Wilbur, can I talk to you for a sec?" Wesley asked.

"Sure." Wilbur replied.

"Ok, I know this isn't my place or anything but you really need to listen to what I have to say." Wesley started. "Jessica is really upset and well, she's trying to lock her heart up again. And I'm pretty sure you don't want to be the cause of that, because you will be feeling a lot of pain."

"Are you threatening me?" Wilbur asked.

"Look, I just don't want you hurting Jessica's feelings again or you will be in a lot of trouble. I'm not going to hurt you but Jessica…well let's just say she can hurt you a lot worse than I could." Wesley replied.

"Right…so are we done?" Wilbur asked.

"Not yet. Nobody understands my little sister and…"

"Wait…did you just say little sister?" Wilbur asked suspiciously.

"My full name is Wesley James Anderson and yes I am Jessica's big brother. Just don't tell her that because it's not time yet." Wesley explained.

"And you were saying?"

"Jessica is so scared to get close to anyone because everyone that ever said, 'I'll be there' left." Wesley said before walking away.

* * *

Jessica and Morgan were in Jessica's room working on a song together. Morgan was playing her bass guitar and Jessica was playing her blue electric. It was their third time playing it and they were jumping around while playing.

_If there's a word of kindness from you __  
I've never heard it  
Nobody else but me  
It's been around this lousy day until it's perfect  
Just you wait and see _

Whoa, whoa-oh, I'm gonna break through  
I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do  
Whoa, whoa-oh, with or without you  
I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do

_La la la la la, la la la la la  
Don't bother me I'm too busy havin' fun  
La la la la la, la la la la la  
Don't bother me, I'm too busy _

If there's a key to the city of joy  
I'm gonna find it  
And no one can keep me out of the sun  
And when the wind starts to come I'll never mind it  
There was never a doubt

Cause I have the power to change  
my life one day at a time  
Hour by hour  
I'll be fine I'll be alright

Whoa, whoa-oh, I'm gonna break through  
I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do  
Whoa, whoa-oh, with or without you  
I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do

_La la la la la, la la la la la  
Don't bother me I'm too busy havin' fun  
La la la la la, la la la la la  
Don't bother me, I'm too busy _

Cause I have the power to change  
my life one day at a time  
And hour by hour  
I'll be fine I'll be alright

_Whoa, whoa-oh, I'm gonna break through  
I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do  
Whoa, whoa-oh, with or without you  
I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do_

_  
__La la la la la, la la la la la  
Don't bother me I'm too busy havin' fun  
La la la la la, la la la la la  
Don't bother me, I'm too busy _

If there's a word of kindness from you  
I've never heard it  
Nobody else but me  
It's been around this lousy day until it's perfect  
Just you wait and see

_Whoa, whoa-oh, I'm gonna break through  
__I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do  
__Whoa, whoa-oh, with or without you  
__I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do_

_La la la la la, la la la la la  
__Don't bother me I'm too busy havin' fun  
__La la la la la, la la la la la  
__Don't bother me, I'm too busy _

"Wow that is a great song." Morgan said.

"Yeah it is. Man I feel great." Jessica agreed.

* * *

Wilbur was sitting in his room thinking about what Wesley had said. What did he mean that anybody who told Jessica that they would be there left? Did Wilbur ever tell Jessica he'll be there? Well he certainly implied it. Now Jessica was suffering for his stupid choices.

* * *

JessieMTRFan: Hope you liked it!  
Morgan: R&R!!!  
JessieMTRFan: Where have you been?  
Morgan: I'm in other stories ya know.  
JessieMTRFan: Riiiiiiiiiight... 


	6. The Fight

JessieMTRFan: Well...I hope I spelled Ashley's last name right.  
Jessica: Whatever...  
JessieMTRFan: You know...writing this chapter was hard because my N key is broken and I need to get another piece for it.  
Jessica: Whatever.  
JessieMTRFan: Where did everyone go?  
Jessica: Whatever...

JessieMTRFan: Since no one is going to do this for me I will. I do not own anything MTR related and umm...  
Jessica: Whatever.  
JessieMTRFan: Whatever...**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter Six: ****The Fight**_

"I don't care how you do it, just get rid of her!!!!" Ashley Josten screamed into the phone.

Ashley had called a friend of hers to get rid of Jessica.

"That little brat thinks she's all that, I will get rid of her and nobody is going to stop me." Ashley mumbled.

Ashley walked down the hall and into her room. Papers were scattered everywhere and each of them had something to do with getting rid of Jessica.

* * *

Jason Andrews slipped his phone into his pocket. This would be fun. He saw Jessica everyday at school but thought nothing of her. His job would be simple. Become friends with Jessica and then get rid of her. Becoming friends will be easy, since Wilbur has been hanging out with Karen. Wilbur was always protective of Jessica.

* * *

Jessica walked down the halls of the Robinsons' mansion and into the library. She was looking for a good book to read. Jessica walked towards the fiction section of the library and almost ran into Wilbur.

"Hey Wilbur, I haven't seen you since, well, forever. What have you been up to?" Jessica asked, masking her feelings.

"Nothing, really I guess." Wilbur replied dully.

"Nothing...right, we haven't spoken in a while…is there anything wrong?" Jessica asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. I've just been busy." Wilbur said, still looking at the books.

"Nothings wrong…right. If nothing is wrong then why are you looking at books in a library? You hate libraries and you hate books. These aren't even comic books! Are you sick?" Jessica asked.

"I'm not sick, Jessica now just leave me alone!" Wilbur yelled, looking at Jessica briefly.

"Did you just yell at me? Let me tell you something, Robinson…nobody and I mean nobody yells at Jessica Ariel Anderson and gets away with it. Not even her friends." Jessica said.

"Now look who's talking in third person." Wilbur teased.

"That's because I've been hanging out with you for too long. But I'll get over. I'm sure you'll get over it too, since you have Karen to hang out with." Jessica said, hotly.

"Yeah and she doesn't have a temper." Wilbur said.

"So what? I know karate and if you yell at me again, the next friend you'll have is the floor!" Jessica threatened.

"Is that a threat? Wow…first Wesley and now you. I guess it runs." Wilbur said, turning towards Jessica.

"What do you mean it runs? And yes I'm threatening you…you know you don't have a chance against me." Jessica said.

"Right…I don't have a chance against you? How many times did I have to save you again? 3?" Wilbur asked.

"The first time was because you erased me!" Jessica exclaimed.

"You didn't have to bring that up." Wilbur mumbled.

"You know I don't understand why I'm your friend…you're sarcastic, impatient, and cocky." Jessica said, icily.

"Yeah, well…you're a short tempered, blonde haired, know-it-all, brat!" Wilbur yelled.

Jessica's icy blue eyes filled with tears. Nobody called her a brat before. Nobody even thought of her as a brat. Except maybe Ashley, now she was hearing it from Wilbur. Jessica squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away. Then she looked back at Wilbur.

"Well then, if you think of me that way, I guess I'm not your friend anymore." Jessica said, looking Wilbur straight in the eye.

Wilbur's eyes got big as he watched Jessica walk out of the library. He couldn't believe he said that about her. Now she left.

* * *

JessieMTRFan: Wilbur, Wilbur, Wilbur...  
Jessica: Whatever.  
JessieMTRFan: You are in a bad mood aren't you?  
Jessica: Maybe I'll get out of it if people review.  
JessieMTRFan: You heard her!! Read and Review please or umm...Tiny will attack!!!! 


	7. Sweet Revenge

JessieMTRFan: Finally chapter seven!  
Morgan: Yeah finally!  
Jessica: We knew you could do it. Well me anyway.  
Morgan: Ok,ok I admit that I didn't think Jessie would actually finish chapter seven. I mean look at all the work she has to do!  
Jessica: Algebra, History and Geography, Language Arts, Science, Latin, Reading Group, devotionals, drama, tech, help her mom, and etc, etc, etc.  
Wilbur: That's alot.  
Jessica: And guitar practice  
JessieMTRFan: Ok, how many times do I have to tell you? STAY OUT OF MY PLANNER!!!  
Wilbur: Reads planner Kill Wilbur...HEY!  
Jessica: Grabs planner Torture Wilbur...Can I help?  
Morgan: Grabs planner Write chapter eight.  
JessieMTRFan: Sigh...fine read it.

Wesley: Jessie does not own the song or anything MTR related.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Seven: Sweet Revenge_**

Jessica was lying on her blue bed crying softly into her pillow. She wanted to give up and stay in her room for the rest of her life. But instead, Jessica picked up her phone and called Wesley.

"Wes…It's Jess." Jessica cried softly into the phone.

"What's wrong?" Wesley asked worriedly.

"Wilbur yelled at me and called me a brat! I don't know what's wrong with him… All I did was ask why he was been ignoring me." Jessica said.

"Well…did you lose your temper?" Wesley asked.

"Just a little, but I didn't yell at him!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Jessica…I told you that you should ask God to help you control that temper of yours." Wesley told her.

"I know! But I forgot……Besides that was the only time this week…maybe…that I lost my temper." Jessica said.

"Jess…Look, I'm not going to preach, but you need to apologize to Wilbur." Wesley advised.

"He started it!" Jessica yelled.

"Ouch…Please don't yell into the phone, Jess. It doesn't matter who started it, you still need to apologize." Wesley said.

"No I won't apologize to him." Jessica said stubbornly.

"Jess…." Wesley sighed. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I should get him back." Jessica said.

"Jessica, revenge is not the answer." Wesley told her.

"I don't care." Jessica said. "I've got to go. Bye."

"Be careful."

Jessica hung up the phone and stood up. Now who was going to help her? Wesley won't do it, but Morgan will! Jessica jumped off of her bed and ran to Morgan's room. Cyan was right behind her. Jessica entered Morgan's room without knocking.

"Hey…you didn't knock." Morgan said turning around in her pink swivel chair.

"Sorry, but I need to talk to you." Jessica said breathlessly.

"Ok, what's up?" Morgan asked.

"I'm going to prank Wilbur and I need your help." Jessica whispered moving closer to Morgan.

"What do you have in mind?" Morgan asked, smiling mischievously.

While the two girls talked, Cyan was roaming around the room and listening. Cyan jumped onto Morgan's pink bed and walked around on top of the covers. Then Cyan jumped down and walked over to Morgan's pink bookshelf. Cyan stopped and listened.

"No…I think we should go with the bucket of syrup." Morgan said.

"How about chocolate syrup? We'll use that and a bunch of feathers." Jessica told her.

"Don't forget the pie pan filled with whipped cream." Morgan said.

"Don't worry I won't. Plus we need the fan, the water balloons, honey, crackers, and an automaton to start the prank." Jessica listed.

"Cool…when are we going to pull the prank?" Morgan asked.

"In two days. Wilbur's parents will be out of town, Gaston will be at a canon convention, Billie will be at a train convention, Joe will be exercising, Tallulah will be shopping, Laszlo will be at an art museum, Fritz will be busy with Petunia, Lefty has the day off, and Carl well…we'll just have to take care of him." Jessica said grinning.

"It's scary how you know this family's schedule." Morgan remarked.

Jessica shrugged. Cyan resumed looking around Morgan's room. If cats could talk, Cyan would have told the girls that pranking someone to get revenge is a really bad idea. But Cyan knew from what she heard that Jessica's pranks never fail. Ever. So even if someone tried to stop her, then the prank would still go on as planned.

* * *

Two days later everyone was doing just what Jessica had told Morgan. Carl though was a problem. Jessica and Morgan had to trick Carl into a closet and lock him in there, but he still wouldn't stop yelling and threatening to call Mr. Robinson. Jessica set up the trap and Morgan was busy talking to Wilbur.

"So why aren't you two friends anymore?" Morgan asked innocently.

"Morgan, I already told you I don't want to talk about it." Wilbur replied.

"Well then, I'll ask Jessica." Morgan said.

"Wait, no!" Wilbur exclaimed as Morgan took off running down the hall.

Wilbur followed Morgan down the hall and into Jessica's trap. Morgan ran past Jessica and Jessica pulled the string. Wilbur tripped and activated the automaton. Wilbur watched the automaton move toward the wall with its scissors chopping. He suddenly realized it was a trap. He tried to scramble up off of the floor but the floor was too slippery. Wilbur fell down again and the automaton snapped an invisible string, releasing a rain of water balloons. Wilbur got soaked and slipped again as he tried getting up. He activated another automaton and this time this one released the bucket of chocolate syrup. Wilbur was covered in chocolate. He spit some out of his mouth as a fan turned on, getting feathers everywhere including him. Then a Morgan threw some crushed crackers into the path of the fan blowing it onto Wilbur. Jessica released some more water balloons and stepped out from her hiding place. She grabbed a pan of whipped cream and honey and walked up to Wilbur, who was sitting on the floor glaring at her. Jessica stopped in front of him and put her hand on her hip. Wilbur glanced at the pan that she was balancing on her right hand.

"You wouldn't dare." He said through clenched teeth.

"Uh…actually, I would." Jessica told him.

Jessica smashed the whipped cream and honey in his face and stepped back.

"That's what you get for calling me a brat." Jessica said, icily.

Wilbur sat there breathing heavily, clenching his teeth, and glaring at Jessica, hatefully. Jessica matched the glare. She stood there in front of him with her arms crossed. Then she spun around and went to her room. Morgan walked around Wilbur and went to her own room. Wilbur stood up carefully and ran to take a shower.

* * *

A few hours later Wilbur was putting the mop away when his watch beeped. It was Carl calling for help. Wilbur sighed and went to the upstairs closet and let Carl out.

"Finally! Morgan and Jessica are dead! The little troublemakers." Carl said walking past Wilbur.

Then he stopped suddenly. "Wait a minute." He turned around to face Wilbur. "You're the one who would lock me in a closet not Morgan and Jessica. Well ok maybe Morgan but not Jessica. WHAT IS GOING ON HERE??" Carl yelled.

"Jessica hates my guts." Wilbur replied.

Carl's jaw dropped. "You two are the best of friends!"

"Yeah, well my "best friend" decided to pull a prank on me and got chocolate syrup everywhere. I had to clean it up." Wilbur said, angrily.

"Wait, you cleaned a mess?" Carl asked incredulously. "Are you sick?"

"No." Wilbur replied.

* * *

Jessica sat in her room staring at the wall. She couldn't believe she did that. She pulled a prank on Wilbur and now he probably hates her even more. She grabbed her diary and wrote in it.

_Dear God,_

_Please, please, please forgive me! I am really, really sorry! All I wanted was to get back at Wilbur for calling me a brat. But now I guess he was right. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but I need help controlling my temper. I really want to apologize to Wilbur, but how? He won't talk to me. He probably doesn't even want to see me ever again. Wilbur will probably tell his parents and Mr. and Mrs. Robinson will probably kick me out and I'll have to live in the orphanage again! I don't want to go back! Oh Lord, please! Tell me, what should I do?_

_Your very sorry servant,_

_Jessica_

Jessica sighed. All she had to do now was wait for an answer. She sighed again. Cyan jumped onto her bed and climbed into Jessica's lap. Jessica petted Cyan absentmindedly as she thought. Wilbur probably hates her right about now. Jessica didn't want Wilbur to hate her. She certainly didn't hate him! Wesley was right though. Revenge isn't the right answer.

_Did you see that I was hurt  
__Did you know that you had left me crying there  
__Now I'm holding all your words close till you feel this pain too  
__But you live on so unaware  
__While I thought somehow this hate would heal me  
__But this hate is never ending and it's only killing me_

_Oh sweet revenge you've lied again_

_I find I can't get free till I release this vengeance that I seek  
__Forgive you, the only thing I want to live I'm ready to be free  
_

_Maybe you've been wounded too  
__Maybe all this is your self protection  
__All the hurts you thought were hidden  
__Are now the ones hurting me_

_So who will make this pattern end_

_I find I can't get free till I release this vengeance that I seek  
__Forgive you, the only thing I want to live I'm ready to_

_Break these chains  
__Won't see this through  
__Cause setting you free  
__It means my freedom too_

_I find that I can't get free till I release this vengeance that I seek  
__Forgive you, the only thing I want to live I'm ready to be free

* * *

_JessieMTRFan: I like that song.  
Jessica: Please R&R!!  
Morgan: Or we'll send sharks after you!  
JessieMTRFan: Review and you get cookies! 


	8. Kidnapped Again!

JessieMTRFan: Sorry it took so long but I had writer's block.  
Jessica: Oh well  
Wilbur: Why am I here again?  
Jessica: Because if you didn't come I wouldn't give you your surprise.  
Wilbur: I like surprises.  
Jessica: Now be a good boy and say the disclaimer.  
Wilbur: Only for you.  
Jessica: Ok then.

Wilbur: JessieMTRFan does not own anything MTR related.  
JessieMTRFan: Yet...

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Eight: Kidnapped again!_**

"Hey," Jason Andrews greeted.

Jessica looked up at Jason and didn't like the way he towered over her. She was scared of anybody she didn't know and if they were way taller than her that was a problem.

"Hi," Jessica answered nervously.

Just then Morgan came running around the corner almost running into Jessica.

"Hey, Jess…who's this?" Morgan asked looking up at Jason.

"I'm Jason" Jason replied.

Jessica frowned. He looks like one of Ashley's friends. Morgan and Jessica exchanged glances. Jessica slammed her locker shut and walked off with Morgan. She couldn't trust Jason. She couldn't trust anybody at this school except her friends. That meant she couldn't trust Wilbur either because they were no longer friends.

* * *

"That guy scared me." Morgan told Jessica later at lunch.

"Yeah…he is scary." Jessica replied.

"You're scared of him?" Morgan asked, before taking a bite of pizza.

"He…just…I don't know. I just don't like him. I wish Wesley was here today." Jessica answered.

"I wish Wilbur wasn't ignoring you. I also wish Peter wasn't sick." Morgan said.

"Yeah, when I last talk to Peter he sounded like he had a really bad cold." Jessica told Morgan.

"Yeah." Morgan stated.

"You know…I feel really bad that we pulled that prank on Wilbur." Jessica said staring at her pizza.

"Yeah, me too." Morgan said looking at Jessica.

"You know what? I'm not really hungry right now." Jessica said pushing her tray away.

Jessica put her chin in her hands and looked unhappily at Wilbur sitting at a table in front of her. Wilbur briefly looked at her then turned his head away.

* * *

'Jessica looked unhappy at lunch today.' Wilbur thought.

Wilbur tapped his pencil against his chin. Maybe he should apologize to Jessica. But she's probably still is mad.

"It's all so confusing!" Wilbur exclaimed.

Wilbur started to bang his head against his desk. He was too busy giving himself a headache that he didn't hear his father walk in.

"Math isn't that hard." Cornelius teased.

"For you maybe, but without Jessica I'm confused." Wilbur said, lifting his head off the desk.

"Why don't you apologize?" Cornelius asked sitting down on Wilbur's bed.

"It's not my fault she has a temper." Wilbur retorted.

"Maybe not, but remember Jessica is going through a lot, plus she has to live with a huge family that's not hers. Jessica probably feels like she doesn't fit in." Cornelius said.

"Doesn't fit in? How can anyone not fit in with our family?" Wilbur asked.

* * *

"I can't believe tomorrow is Valentine's Day." Morgan said.

"Ugh…I'm starting to hate Valentine's Day." Jessica replied opening her locker.

"It's not that bad." Morgan told Jessica

"For me…it is." Jessica said.

"Why? Trouble with your past boyfriends?" Morgan asked.

"No, I never had any boyfriends. Nobody ever asked me out. Besides I hate all the red and pink." Jessica replied.

"I like pink." Morgan said.

"Yeah well Valentine's Day has too much pink." Jessica retorted.

"Well, your room has too much blue." Morgan pointed out.

"Don't go there." Jessica said.

Jessica shut her locker and walked towards the library. Morgan followed her until they reached the library doors.

"You're pathetic." Morgan said.

"Might as well get something to read tomorrow, since I'm not doing anything." Jessica pointed out.

"Yeah, well I still think you're pathetic." Morgan replied.

"Whatever." Jessica said.

* * *

Jessica wandered around the library, walking up and down different aisles until she decided to stop in the mystery section. She loved reading mysteries. Jessica looked at the different book titles, pulling a book out every once in awhile and putting it back again.

"Looking for something?" asked someone behind Jess.

Jessica spun around quickly. "Don't do that." She whispered.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Jason said.

"Well, don't do it again." Jessica replied angrily.

Jessica turned back to the books as Jason stood there staring at her. Jason was making Jessica feel uncomfortable and wanted him to leave. Jason took a step closer to Jessica cornering her. Jessica turned around to stare angrily at him.

"What are you trying to do?" She asked fiercely.

"Just admiring your beauty, that's all." Jason replied.

Jessica glared at Jason. He had something up his sleeve but she didn't know what. Usually when Wilbur as something up his sleeve it's a prank, but with Jason, Jessica wasn't sure. She definitely did not want him to touch her.

"So…are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Jason asked.

"No and no I won't go out with you." Jessica answered hotly.

"Why not?" Jason asked.

"Because, I need some time to catch up on some reading." Jessica replied.

"Reading is for nerds." Jason stated.

"No it's not. Now leave me alone." Jessica said teeth clenched.

Jessica turned back to the books and prayed that Jason would go away. He didn't. Instead, Jason grabbed Jessica by her waist and pressed a button on his belt, teleporting them somewhere outside. The school was no where in sight and Jessica wasn't even sure if they were in Todayland anymore. She was officially scared, and Jason wouldn't let go of her waist. Jason turned Jessica around and pinned her to a tree.

"Let go of me!" Jessica cried.

* * *

JessieMTRFan: Duh, Duh, Duh, DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Jessica: Too much sugar...  
Morgan: Yep  
Wilbur: R&R!! 


	9. Where's Jess

JessieMTRFan: -sings- I'm _baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack_!!!!!!!!!!!  
Morgan: What took you so long???  
JessieMTRFan: I was busy. I had schoolwork, a vacation, a field trip where I got to see the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, and more schoolwork. Oh yeah, I had this chappie written for a long time. I just didn't know if I liked it.  
Morgan: Just hurry up.

Larry the Cucumber: Jessie does not own anything MTR related, but she now has the movie and game. She also does not own me. I belong to Big Idea.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Nine: Where's Jess?_**

"Let me go!" Jessica yelled.

Jason still had Jessica pinned to a tree. He was hurting her shoulders and kept slamming her into the tree.

"Or what, you'll use your karate skills on me?" Jason taunted.

"Yes." Jessica replied through clenched teeth.

Jessica brought her knee up fast and Jason back away in pain. Then Jessica did a spinning kick, knocking Jason to the ground. Jason groaned in pain as Jessica took off running.

'I wish I had my coat.' She thought as she ran through the forest.

She had no idea were she was, but Jessica wasn't thinking about that. All she was thinking about was running far away as possible. The only problem was…she was making footprints in the fresh snow. Jessica slowed down and stopped for a rest. Breathing heavily she noticed there was a frozen river in front of her. Jessica couldn't tell if it was solid or not. She approached the river with vigilance. Jessica looked over her shoulder and then back at the river.

"God, please help me." She whispered.

Jessica took a deep breath and then placed one foot on the ice. Then carefully she put the other foot on the ice. Jessica started walking lightly and was halfway across when she slipped. Jessica fell and landed on her back. She laid still for awhile, and then carefully sat up. Then slowly she started to stand up. She slipped. Jessica looked over her shoulder and heard snow crunching. Then Jason came out of the forest, grinning a sly, mischievous grin.

"Well, it looks like the little kitten got stuck. Let me help you." Jason said.

Jason pulled out a gun from his pocket. He shot. The bullet missed Jessica and went straight into the ice. Jessica heard ice cracking. She watched in horror as the crack the bullet made got bigger and bigger. Jason shot again at the ice and the rest of the ice started to crack. Guess it was a mistake for Jessica to try and cross the river. The ice apparently wasn't solid enough.

"I was just going to kill you with the gun, but I think freezing to death would be a lot more painful." Jason remarked icily.

"You're twisted." Jessica said.

"Why, thank you. Now I must leave you to your death. Have fun!" Jason chuckled as he left.

"Hey, Wilbur have you seen Jess?" Morgan asked.

"No…why would I?" Wilbur replied hotly.

"Well, I was just wondering! It's passed dinnertime and Jessica is not here! I looked everywhere!" Morgan exclaimed.

Wilbur stopped what he was doing, which was coloring in a Power Ranger coloring book, and looked at Morgan.

"What do you mean by 'looked everywhere'?" He asked.

"Looked everywhere, as in she's missing." Morgan replied.

"WHAT????" Wilbur yelled jumping out of his chair.

"Oh, so you do still care about her. Well…the last time I saw Jessica was in front of the library at school…three hours ago." Morgan replied.

"Let's go!" Wilbur exclaimed as he ran towards the travel tube.

Jessica tried to stand back up but kept on slipped, which caused the ice to crack even more. She could now hear the water running underneath the ice and knew she had to get off of the ice before she becomes a Jessicle. Every time Jessica moved the ice cracked more. She couldn't even crawl off the ice.

"Lord, please save me!" Jessica cried.

Then she remembered her phone that she had slipped into her pocket. Jessica took her phone out of her jeans pocket and dialed Wilbur's number.

"Come on, pick up!" Jessica said as the phone rang.

Wilbur's phone was vibrating in his pocket as he and Morgan were trying to figure out were Jessica was. Wilbur stopped and answered his phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"_WILBUR!!!!!!!!!" _

"Jess?" Wilbur asked.

"_Help me…the ice is cracking and I'm freezing!"_

"Jess, calm down. Where are you?" Wilbur said.

"_I don't know! Jason is the one who brought me here and…"_

"Wait…Jason?"

"_YES!!!! NOW HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!"_

"Ok…we'll find you, don't worry. Just don't hang up."

"Fine." Jessica said. "But hurry."

"_Don't worry…"_

Jessica looked at the ice in front of her. The water was running and ice was flowing down the river. Soon the ice chunk Jessica was on will be floating down the river. Suddenly there was a loud crack and the ice Jessica was on started moving.

"Wil…" Jessica started.

Jessica was slipping off the ice and into the freezing water. Jessica tried to hang on but slipped and fell into the freezing water.

"Morgan…I lost her. Have you finished tracking her?" Wilbur asked in a panic.

"Yeah…she's in North Montana." Morgan replied, slowly.

"North Montana?" Wilbur asked. "Let's go."

Wilbur and Morgan ran to the time machine and flew to North Montana, where hopefully Jessica was still alive.

* * *

JessieMTRFan: Is Jess alive??? Find out in chapter ten!  
Morgan: What if she is dead? That would be a bad ending.  
Wilbur: Yeah...  
Jessica: Uh...HELLO!! DO YOU GUYS NOT CARE IF I DIE OR NOT???  
Wilbur: Of course we do...but you are not dead, you're standing right here.  
Jessica: -rolls eyes- Please R&R... 


	10. Rescue Mission

JessieMTRFan: This might be my last chappie of this story...I don't know.  
Morgan: Ok...

Wesley: Jessie doesn't own anything MTR related 'cept for a copy of the movie and game, but Disney owns it all.  
JessieMTRFan: Disney took over the world? COOL!!!!!!!!

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: Rescue Mission**_

Jessica was swept away in the current and dragged underwater. She came back up for a short time and took a deep breath. Then Jessica was dragged underwater. Jessica was slammed against chunks of ice and rocks. She didn't know how much longer she could stay conscious. Suddenly a big chunk of ice stopped her. Jessica grabbed onto it and held on. She was freezing and she was sleepy.

"Hurry, Wilbur." Jessica whispered.

"You better hope that Jessica is alive!" Wilbur yelled.

"It's not my fault! You're the one who decided to ignore her!" Morgan exclaimed.

Wilbur and Morgan were in the time machine trying to track Jessica, but the snow flurry was making it very difficult.

"Well, you should know better than to leave her alone!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"WHATEVER!" Morgan shouted.

The two rode in silence until the tracker started beeping.

"Found her!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"Finally." Morgan said.

"Can you see her?" Wilbur asked worriedly.

"There she is!" Morgan exclaimed pointing.

Wilbur drove the time machine over where Jessica was.

"Get closer!" Morgan shouted.

"If I get any closer the time machine will be swept away with the current!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"Then get on the wing!" Morgan yelled.

Wilbur opened up the hatch and carefully climbed onto the wing.

"Keep the time machine steady." Wilbur said.

Wilbur carefully walked over to where Jessica was. He reached out his hand.

"Jessica, grab my hand!" Wilbur yelled.

Jessica looked over at Wilbur and reached out her left hand. She slipped into the water as soon as Wilbur grabbed her hand. Wilbur pulled Jessica onto the wing of the time machine and dragged her into the vehicle.

"You need to drive us home Morgan." Wilbur said.

Jessica was asleep and shivering. Wilbur covered her up with blankets that were in the time machine as they flew home.

A few days later, Jessica was sitting on her bean bag chair with Cyan in her lap, staring out the window. She was silently thanking God that she was still alive and that she and Wilbur were friends.

_Flashback:_

"_I'm sorry for calling you a brat, Jess." Wilbur said._

"_It's ok…I shouldn't have lost my temper." Jessica replied._

"_Yeah, well if I hadn't called you a brat, you wouldn't have gotten kidnapped again, and you wouldn't be sick." Wilbur pointed out._

"_That is all in the past…keep moving forward." Jessica said._

"_Well you caught on to the keep moving forward part." Wilbur said, jokingly._

"_Thanks to you and Wesley." Jessica told him._

"_Well, on a more serious note. I have something to tell you." Wilbur said._

"_What is it?" Jessica asked curiously._

"_I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Wilbur said._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_JessieMTRFan: Yeah this was short, but whatever.  
Morgan: Please R&R! Oh yeah...Jessie?  
JessieMTRFan: Yeah?  
Morgan: I found Wilbur and Jessica making out in the closet.  
JessieMTRFan: WHAT???? THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN UNTIL THEY'RE SIXTEEN!!!!!!!!! -runs to find Carl-  
Jessica: Is she gone?  
Morgan: Yep...she fell for it.  
Wilbur: Ha Ha! I can't believe she fell for that!!!! 


	11. Happy Birthday

JessieMTRFan: So here it is. I finished this chappie last night. It's short but there's a surprise at the end.  
Morgan: What is it?  
JessieMTRFan:whispers in Morgan's ear  
Wilbur: WHAT IS IT???  
Morgan: Read and find out.

Jessica: Jessie doesn't own MTR.

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter Eleven: Happy Birthday_**

Jessica got wonderful gifts. A new room for her inventions, more cat supplies, a new amp, and many others, but there was one present missing. Wilbur's present. Jessica wondered if he forgot or if he has a special surprise. Knowing Wilbur, he probably has a surprise. He did tell her to meet him in the garden after dinner, and that's where Jessica was going. She walked quietly and reached the giant tea cup. She didn't see Wilbur anywhere. Jessica sat down and waited patiently for him.

Twenty minutes later Wilbur came running up.

"Happy Birthday, Jess. Sorry I'm late." He said out of breath.

"It's ok." Jessica said.

"Are you ok?" Wilbur asked.

"I'm fine." Jessica replied.

Wilbur sat down next to Jessica and they stared at each other for a while. Wilbur got up suddenly and pulled Jessica to her feet.

"Where are we going?" Jessica asked as Wilbur pulled her away from the tea cup bush.

"I've got a surprise for you."

Jessica followed, Wilbur silently. She wondered what the surprise was. There was no telling with Wilbur. He led her to a stone wall covered in vines and moss.

"Where are we?" Jessica asked.

"Close your eyes." Wilbur said.

Jessica closed her eyes as Wilbur led her closer to the wall. He pulled back some vines and opened a wooden door in the wall. Wilbur gently pulled Jessica through the door and closed it.

"Ok open them."

Jessica gasped. They were standing in a huge garden. Everything was covered in snow but Jessica could tell that there were all types of flowers. Chinese lanterns hung from tree to tree, marble statues of music notes, a big water fountain, benches, a small pond, bushes, and flower gardens.

"It's going to be a lot of work, but you can do it."

"I love it. Thank you, Wilbur."

Jessica hugged Wilbur and started crying. He smiled at her and gently wiped the tears away. Jessica smiled at him. Wilbur leaned closer to Jessica and gently kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Wilbur pulled her closer. They ended the kiss and stood there for a while.

"Happy Birthday, Jess." Wilbur whispered.

THE END.

* * *

JessieMTRFan: Hoped you liked it. R&R 


End file.
